Nunca fuiste tú
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque siempre estuvo claro que Harry estaba enamorado de Pansy, pero ella no lo quería a él.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.

Este OS participa en la dinámica mensual de la página de FB de SlyPrincess07.

* * *

 **NUNCA FUISTE TÚ**

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Cuando Pansy Parkinson cerraba los ojos todavía podía recordar cada detalle de la noche en la que ella y Harry Potter comenzaron a tener un «algo». Había sido casi dos años atrás, en una de las muchas fiestas ridículas que el Ministerio celebraba cada año para fingir que la población se había recuperado del Señor Oscuro y todo lo que ocasionó. Pansy siempre pensaba que era solo un muro de humo para ocultar todavía todos aquellos muertos que la gente no había tenido la oportunidad de llorar. Ella había tenido que asistir en representación de los «mortífagos reinsertados», algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca fue un mortífago y mucho menos se había reinsertado en una sociedad.

¿Cómo te reinsertas en un sitio al que nunca perteneciste? Pansy había sido muy independiente desde que su mente podía recordar. Muy única en su especie. No se comportaba como la señorita de alta sociedad que sus padres querían que fuese, tampoco era la mejor amiga que uno pudiese desear (Draco y Theo podían dar fe de ello), y su carácter pesimista (la mayor parte del tiempo) y antipático creaba bastantes reacciones negativas en la gente. ¿Quién querría relacionarse con alguien que te contesta con un «me importa una mierda lo que me vayas a decir» a un simple «buenos días»?

Pero ni su actitud seca ni sus continuas quejas consiguieron que la Junta Reguladora de Reinsertados Sociales (la J.R.R.S, o, como a Pansy le gustaba llamarla: el grupo de gilipollas que contaban con el poder suficiente del ministerio como para decidir sobre sus vidas como si fueran meros objetos decorativos) había decidido que Pansy debía representar a ese pequeño colectivo de "estudiantes mortífagos reinsertados" en esa estupidez de ceremonia. Y ahí estaba, tratando de no reírse ante el discurso hipócrita del Ministro mientras se bebía ella sola una botella de whisky que, amablemente y nada amenazado, la había dado un camarero.

Esa noche Potter se había acercado hasta ella y le había invitado a bailar. Parkinson, como cabía esperar de ella, se había reído en su cara y le había dicho que se podía meter sus bailes por el culo. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, el Elegido se echó a reír y le dijo que le daba gusto conversar con alguien que no lo tratase como una eminencia. Pansy siempre pensó que Harry disfrutaba de la fama, aunque fingiera que no.

De cualquier manera, terminó hablando con Potter hasta altas horas de la madrugada y él decidió acompañarla a su casa como el caballero que era. A Pansy no le dio tiempo a decirle que se metiese su caballerosidad por cierta zona porque en cuestión de minutos él la había metido en otra interesante conversación que alejó esos pensamientos.

Tampoco llegó a echarlo de su casa cuando se invitó a sí mismo a tomarse la última y no se negó a los besos que le dio ni a que terminasen envueltos en las sábanas después de cerrar la noche con broche de oro (dos orgasmos valían ese título).

Solo sabe que a partir de ahí algo entre ellos había empezado y no había parado. O al menos hasta ese momento no lo había hecho. Porque cuando Pansy abría los ojos se encontraba de frente con una realidad que se negaba a aceptar: ella se había enamorado de Theo Nott. De forma irremediable e inexplicable había terminado cayendo por su amigo de toda la vida y ese descubrimiento la había perturbado por meses. Potter lo sabía, ella misma había tenido un arrebato de sinceridad meses atrás y le había confesado que estaba enamorada de Nott. Él había sido un espectador en las sombras de las luchas internas de Pansy con sus sentimientos y todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para que su relación con Theo fuese cada vez mayor en un sentido romántico de la palabra. Había sido el espectador de cómo la chica le decía adiós en el aeropuerto cuando en su trabajo lo habían obligado a desplazarse a otro país y se habían despedido con la promesa de volver a verse y un beso demasiado cerca de los labios.

Harry había presenciado como esa persona, de la que se había enamorado en algún punto del camino, luchaba por el amor de otro. Porque él quería a Pansy, pero ella no lo quería a él. Y dolía, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que se fijase en él y se diese cuenta de que estuvo ahí, a su lado en todo momento desde que fueron un «algo». Que Theo no era por quien debía luchar, que esa era una batalla perdida. Era él; debía ser él.

Por eso había decidido dar el paso y confesarse cuando Theo llevaba ya seis meses fuera del país y su nombre ya no era tan frecuente en los labios de Pansy. Fue en una cena en un restaurante de comida rápida días después de que se hiciese ese medio año desde la partida de Nott. Sus jornadas laborales habían acabado con escasos minutos de diferencia y habían decidido que llenar sus estómagos era más importante que uno "rapidito" en los baños clausurados del Ministerio.

Pansy le había estado dando el último bocado a su hamburguesa cuando le soltó las dos palabras. El «te quiero» de Harry le había quitado el apetito de un plumazo, obligándola a dejar su hamburguesa sobre el plato, recoger sus cosas y dejar dinero suficiente en la mesa como para pagar su parte. Y sí, se había largado en cuanto Potter se había confesado, ¿pero qué reacción esperaba él de Parkinson si ella no quería escucharlo?

Y no querer escucharlo no significaba que oír aquellas palabras la hubiera llenado de dicha y le correspondiese. Ella apreciaba a Harry, pero siempre había visto en él una salida para su frustración sexual. Ni siquiera como un amigo y el hecho de que él se hubiese enamorado la cabreaba, porque ahora tenía que poner punto y final a su refugio sexual. Porque ahora había perdido a una de las pocas personas que la hacían olvidarse de Theodore durante unas horas, pero eso siempre fue gracias al sexo, no porque disfrutase de estar en compañía del hombre.

Por eso dejo pasar los días, para que él reflexionase y ella se centrase en tomar una decisión. Ambos necesitaban pensar en qué harían. Pansy necesitaba en ese instante que algo ocurriese y le mostrase qué era lo que debía hacer. Y sucedió: como por arte de magia (algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que eran magos), de las dos llamadas que Pansy recibió esa tarde al teléfono que había adquirido años atrás, se dignó a contestar a la segunda.

—Pansy. —La voz de Theo sino a través del auricular.

—Hola —saludó ella—. ¿Qué tal va todo por Alemania?

Parkinson aguantó la respiración cuando escuchó a Theo murmurar un «mal» muy quedo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte. —De todos los escenarios posibles, Pansy se colocó en el peor.

—Dime —animó ella—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Y no mentía, porque ella lo quería y en el amor uno está dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas por la persona de la que está enamorada.

—Quiero que estés aquí conmigo, Pansy —le podio—. Te quiero.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, completamente el blanco.

—Te quiero, Pansy —murmuró él—. Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que estés conmigo aquí en Alemania, o donde tú quieras que estemos. Me da igual el lugar mientras sea contigo.

Pansy sonrió; esa sonrisa que Harry hubiera deseado recibir al confesarse y sin embargo correspondía a otro. Siempre correspondió a otro.

—Yo también te quiero, Theo —afirmó ella—. Y me da igual si es aquí, en Alemania o en Filipinas.

—Joder —murmuró él—. Quiero verte.

—Dame unos días para arreglarlo todo aquí y me iré a Alemania —resolvió ella con rapidez, la emoción filtrándose a través de sus palabras—. Espérame.

—Todo el tiempo que haga falta. —Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Pansy revolotease.

Colgó cuando las palabras dejaron de ser necesarias y ella comenzaba a comprender que quizá el destino había jugado sus cartas para que ella y Theo estuviese juntos de alguna manera. Quizá el destino había planeado ese «te quiero» de Harry Potter como el punto final que daba paso a un nuevo inicio. Quizá esa había sido la verdadera señal. Sin embargo el timbre resonando por toda la casa la sacó de sus pensamientos y la obligó a levantarse para ir a abrir a su inesperado visitante.

Su sonrisa decayó cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Harry en el otro lado. Lucía miserable, como si llevase días sin dormir a juzgar por su barba y sus ojeras; no fueron necesarias las palabras. Harry entró en la casa cuando ella se hizo a un lado y la miró de la forma más suplicante que pudo formular; era patético como se arrastraba por las migajas de un amor que no le correspondía. Pero estaba cegado por sus sentimientos hacia Pansy y era incapaz de aceptar que la chica no lo quería. Que él nunca sería la persona a la que Parkinson le dijese «te quiero».

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? —inquirió ella, con un tono suave y cauteloso.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí —replicó él, sus ojos verdes parecían perforarla—. Te quiero.

Pansy tragó saliva, apretando los labios unos segundos antes de responder—. Por mucho que lo repitas, no recibirás las mismas palabras de mi parte.

—Sé que me quieres —terció él—. Pero tu amor infantil por Nott no te deja verlo.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y rehízo su camino hasta la puerta, abriéndola y haciendo un gesto hacia la calle incitando a Harry a que abandonase su casa. No quería verlo, ni escucharlo, ni soportarlo. La claridad de sus sentimientos hacia Theodore eran iguales que meses atrás, y su visión de la relación que mantuvo con Potter también. No lo quería y posiblemente jamás lo hubiese querido.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Harry —dijo—. Tengo cosas que hacer y entre ellas no está soportar esta estúpida charla.

—¿Mis sentimientos te parecen estúpidos?

—Son estúpidos cuando no logras comprender que no te correspondo —terció con dureza—. No te quiero, Harry, y creo que no te he dado ningún tipo de señal que dijese que te quería.

—Dejaste ir a Theodore —pronunció él, aunque esa oración terminó sonando como una excusa poco creíble—. Pensé que si te alejabas de él verías que yo siempre he estado aquí, a tu lado. Cuidándote.

—No necesito que nadie me cuide —repuso ella—. Sí, dejé que Theo se fuera porque tampoco podía pararlo, pero eso no quiere decir que dejase de pensar en él, es más, Theodore estaba en mi mente todos los días.

—¡¿Entonces por qué te acostabas conmigo cuando decías estar tan enamorada de él?!

—¡Porque pensaba que nunca me correspondería! —replicó—. Nunca te vi como algo más que un polvo, Potter. Siempre lo quise a él, lo quiero a él.

—Pues yo quiero que luches por mí. Quiero que digas que no hay nadie más con quien quieras estar —murmuró con pesar antes de añadir—: Y que prefieres estar sola que sin mí.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio—. No puedo decirte algo que no es verdad, Harry.

—Yo puedo hacerlo realidad, dame tiempo para enamorarte —insistió.

—Ya estoy enamorada de alguien y ese es Theodore. Nunca fuiste tú —dijo y esas tres últimas palabras lo destrozaron—. Eso no va a cambiar aunque vuelvan a pasar otros seis meses, Harry. Me voy a Alemania con él porque me lo acaba de pedir. Me voy a luchar porque he luchado por lo nuestro y ha dado sus frutos. Él me quiere y yo lo quiero, es tan simple como eso.

—Mientes.

La chica cerró los ojos y volvió a sacudir su cabeza en negación. Harry parecía devastado con sus palabras, como si le hubiese clavado un puñal en el pecho, como si le hubiese arrancado el corazón y lo tuviese palpitando en su mano. Harry se sentía destrozado en miles de pedazos, y la única que podía reconstruirlo era la misma persona que lo había roto.

—Vete, por favor —pidió ella—. Solo vete.

Harry, a pesar de todo, le hizo caso y salió de la casa. Divagó por las calles hasta poder llegar a casa de Hermione, echándose a llorar en sus brazos cuando su mejor amiga le abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Ella no dijo nada, él no quería hablar. Días después, cuando escuchó a su secretaria hablar sobre el traslado de Pansy a Alemania y su aparente relación con Theodore Nott, Harry entendió que ella siempre dijo la verdad y él era el único que no la veía.

Porque siempre estuvo claro que Harry estaba enamorado de Pansy, pero ella no lo quería a él.

* * *

 **N/A:** #Sorrynotsorry, Nat, por separar a tu OTP.

¿Me merezco un review?

~Ali.


End file.
